hnknachatfandomcom-20200214-history
Mii (Kuriko)
Mii (Kuriko) (みいちゃん) is Clockwork, the Keeper of Time for all dimensions, worlds and realms. She controls time traveling and guards it. She, in a way, can be called time itself. Because of this, Mii is one of the most powerful beings in Wonderland, not physically, but being time itself is pretty powerful. History Because Mii's spirit is bound to time, whenever she dies she will be reincarnated as Clockwork. In other terms, her spirit is bound to being Clockwork. When Mii was only a child her powers were unstable. She was the only daughter of Rose and Darwin. Because of her unstable powers, she was seen as a monster by the village. One night villagers broke into the manor and, in order to save their daughter, Rose and Darwin protected her and were slaughtered instead. As a primal instinct, time preserved Mii and hid her away, going into a "hibernation" state. Mii woke up at the age of 10 and met Amber. The two became friends and they were soon joined by Lord Stein. Mii hung around with Amber for 6 years before going off on her own to do her duty, watching time. During that time Mii picked Clockwork's guardian, who was Tomoya Kuriko. She saw that he had potential and somewhat felt connected to him. A few years later Mii felt that Wonderland's time was unstable and left the time realm to investigate. She reunited with Lord and Amber and made new friends as well. During her stay she became worried over a boy named Icarus Michael Hullihan, and did everything in her power to help him. Personality Mii is bubbly, sweet and calm. When she gets angry she pouts cutely and when she is sad she sniffles - she is a bit childish. Mii uses a bit of Japanese vocabulary while speaking, such as ending her sentences with "desu" and calling her friends "onee-san" and "onii-chan" - this is a charm that often leads her into trouble by lolicons. //SHOT. She also refers to Lord as "Baka-kun." Mii has a fear of doctors and doesn't wish to go near them. When a paradox happens or time is interfered, Mii faces extreme burning in her chest and pain throughout her body as punishment. This lasts until time is fixed or whatever is causing time to be unstable is gone. If it doesn't get fixed Mii eventually dies and gets reincarnated as a new Clockwork. Appearance Mii has pink hair and blue eyes. She dresses in a school uniform because she attended a high school in the outside world to be "more normal." Her uniform consists of a yellow long sleeved sweater, a white button up shirt, a pink bow and a blue skirt. She wears white long knee-high socks and black dress shoes. Her hair is tied by a white bow in the back. Relationships Amber Amber and Mii are close and have sister relationship. Mii calls Amber "onee-san" and always huggles her when she sees her. If it wasn't for Amber Mii would most likely already be dead. When Mii has a problem she goes to Amber, looking for wisdom and advice. Mii met Amber in the outside world when Amber was traveling. Mii took the appearance of a 10 year old girl and tagged along with Amber for 6 years before going off on her own. During the time they spent with each other, however, Mii and Amber grew close and had fun. Lord Stein Though it may not seem like it, Mii and Lord are rather close. Lord has protected Mii numerous times and acts like her older brother. They often pester each other, though, and insult one another. Mii refers to him as "baka-kun" because she thinks he is an idiot. Lord refers to Mii as "Loli-brat," because that's what he always called her when she was younger. Tomoya Kuriko When Mii first met Tomoya, the two were aquintances. Mii had to choose a guardian for Clockwork, and out of all choices, she picked Tomoya. Since then Tomoya and Mii had grown rather close, until the two eventually got split up by a rip in the time space. Years later Mii had found Tomoya in Wonderland when she was exploring the town and admiring the bakery goods in the window of Eleanor's Bakery. Though Tomoya was hiding his identity, he asked Mii if she was an outsider in which she replied "yes". The two introduced each other and decided to walk around. Shortly after some bandits came demanding for Tomoya to give him "the girl". He refused and killed them off. Mii was grateful for his help. The two parted ways and Mii still didn't recognize him. Soon later Mii was with her blind "protector" Mira. They got attacked by bandits once more and Tomoya came to help. They soon disappeared and Mira thanked Tomoya for helping. Tomoya helped Mira to the doctors because Mira was blind. Due to Mii's fear of doctors, she stayed outside while the two went to the appointment. When they returned, they started to walk back to the Clock Tower. Once they got back to the Clock Tower, Mii played with the raccoon "Ginny" that she found and Tomoya talked to Mira, confessing how he has always had a crush on Mii. With the help of Mira's encouragement, Tomoya finally told Mii and the two had mutual feelings. Mii finally recognizes who he is and is happy, and the two start to go out. When Mii and Tomoya met Icarus, Mii introduced herself and stated how she has no last name, or at lease she can't remember. Tomoya tells her that she could share his last name, in which she gladly accepts and becomes Mii Kuriko. Setsuna Meioh Setsuna (Also known as Sailor Pluto) is the guardian of the time gate. Because of this, she is also a guardian of Mii, for she is time itself. Mii and Setsuna are good friends and Mii usually talks to Setsuna back at the time space. Mii thinks Setsuna is cool and mysterious and looks up to her as a role model. Icarus Hullihan Mii met Icarus in Wonderland and instantly became protective. She felt bad for him and felt a strange connection between them and helped him anyway she could. She is always keeping an eye on him with Tomoya and will usually appear when he's in danger to help. Mii looks at Icarus like the little brother that she never had. Anita "Moon" Bishop Mii and Moon officially met during the Snow Festival. The two talked and seemed to get along just fine. Because it's Moon, Mii allows her daughter to time travel. Mii thinks Moon is really cool and sees her as a sister, even though the two have only talked a couple of times.